Playful Giant
by Windfighter
Summary: Emil is standing guard when he hears a weird voice inside the hospital


So, for page 594 of SSSS this happened in the comments:

Windfighter:  
There was probably a giant on the other side of the door who was thinking they were playing some type of game so it held the door shut and giggled silently for itself. When Mikkel and Sigrun just gave up it got left standing there going "Oh, come on guys, all you had to do was _ask_ me to open it!" ...now I feel a bit sorry for the giant, it just wanted to have some fun and make some new friends :

Lazy8:  
...where's Wyrm when you need him? Because this crackfic _needs_ to be written.

Windfighter:  
I'm a bit sad that you don't trust me to write it D:  
(Just kidding, I wouldn't trust me with it either, I'd just end up killing Emil)

Lars_B:  
=) now I really want to know how you will manage to kill Emil when he is waiting outside with Reynir and Tuuri =)  
I have NO doubt that you will... I'm just curious on how =)

Well, Lars, here you go!

* * *

 _"Do YoU nOT WanT TO plAY aNyMOrE?"_

Emil straightened his back, focused on his hearing. He was sure he had heard a voice from inside the building. Inside the building where Lalli, Sigrun and Mikkel where. But it had not been any of their voices. He looked back at the tank. He had already moved too far away from it while patrolling the area to make sure it was safe from trolls. He looked into the hospital again.

It couldn't be that far away, could it? Sure, the voice had sounded weak, disorted, but still pretty darn near. Emil hesitated. Should he let the others deal with it? Sigrun had told him to guard the two helpless babies after all. Would she get upset if he abandoned his post?

She would.

Emil bit his lip. It didn't feel right not rushing in there to help. What would Mikkel do if it actually where a troll for example? Stomp on it? And Lalli... Emil admitted Lalli probably knew how to take care of himself, but it was still hard imagining the tiny Lalli posing any threat against a large, bulky troll. Would Sigrun be able to handle it herself? Would she even hear it? Emil had noticed his hearing was a lot better than Sigrun's.

Emil's hands grabbed his gun and he started moving towards the entrance. Then he went back to the tank.

"I heard something."

"It was probably nothing, Emil."

"I'm going to check it out."

"You shouldn't disobey Sigrun's orders. Emil. Emil!"

Emil was already on his way. He took a tighter grip around the gun, ready to fire it if he stumbled over any troll or beast. Then he reconsidered. A gun meant they'd had to leave once it had been fired. What if they hadn't found the thing yet? He put the gun in the holster and pulled out his knife instead. A knife to the head is just as effective as a bullet, Sigrun had said. He hoped she was right.

He went through the entrance, looked around. Something was moving in one of the corridors. Emil froze.

"S-"

He didn't dare finish the sentence. He took a tighter grip around the knife, moved as quietly as he could down the hallway.

" _ArE We pLAyiNg hIDe aND SeEk_?"

Emil froze again. A giant. He stared at its horrible disfigured back.

" _ComE Out, cOMe oUt, WhERevEr YoU ArE."_

It was as if it was searching for something. Emil didn't dare to move. He couldn't hear the others, couldn't hear their voices or their steps. Either the giant had already eaten them or they had gotten further into the building than Emil thought.

The giant started turning around. Emil couldn't move from the spot. Instinctively his hands moved to the explosives he carried with him, and he put the knife away, grabbed a couple. Stared at the giant as it was moving closer. The giant stared back at him.

" _I HaVe fOunD You!"_

It started running towards Emil, faster, faster, and Emil pulled the plugs out of the grenades, moved to the side as the giant approached and shoved both of them down the giants mouth. The giant stumbled on its not-feet, slid over the floor and hit the wall, just as the grenades exploaded.

The building shook. The walls started creeking and Emil's eyes widened. He rushed further down the hallway, called out for the others.

"You have to get out! The building is collapsing!"

The roof started falling, large pieces of concrete barely missing him.

"It's going down! Please, hurry! It's..."

Something hit Emil's head. Warm liquid rann down the side of his face and he wobbled, fell to his knees.

"...going... down..."

More debris fell over him, he felt bones breaking, he could hardly breathe, and then darkness surrounded him.


End file.
